New Chance
by flamegirl55
Summary: Natsu suffers from Fairy Tails death. When he finds a book that makes you travel through Dimensions he sees a second chance at life. Now in the body of a child, he starts the life of a ninja. Will his new friends help him overcome the loss? follows Naruto Timeline. Naruto Fairy tail crossover.
1. Arrival

The Sun was slowly falling in the sea as Natsu sat on a bench at the harbor. Colorful reflections were dancing on the Surface of the usual azur water.

The Sunset.

Another thing that reminded him of Fairy tail. He stood up and made his way back. Natsu took a long route that didn't led him through the city center. It took longer but it wasn't like someone was waiting for him anyway.

One more Day passed since he lost everything. One of many Days. Sometime he wished, he could be like the one he was before. Loud, Hungry, Obnoxious and happy. That he could shout at people that they should snap out of their depressions. But he could only wish.

Natsu looked up and found that he already arrived at the small cottage he claims his. The sign that said Happy & Natsu was still there, just like nothing ever changed, but how misleading it was.

_It all happened about a half-year ago. Their final Battle with Zeref was at its climax. Every one was at their limits, but it was looking good for Fairy tail. They have defeated all of his demons. Then suddenly all sensed a great amount of Magic Power._

_Its source was Zeref. The black Wizard must have released some sort of seal that hold back his real Power._

_It happened to quick for me to realize what was going on, I could remember just how the Bodies fell down and made numb "Bum" as they hit the ground._

"_What is wrong Gray? Erza? Stand up and fight with me", I shouted, my voice full of despair and disbelieve to what just happened."Come on!", I ran to Lucy "Stand up! Fight!" Tears gathered in my Eyes, as it hit me. _

_They wont come back. I looked around. Corpses were lying everywhere on the ground. _

_Elfman. Lucy. Cana. Macao. Laxus. Lisanna. Everyone._

"_Ha ha ha ha!" I heard a creepy Voice laugh. I turned my head around to see Zeref laughing maniacally. " This is what comes from your so called Peace, your friends all got them selves killed trying to fight against me and you could do nothing about it." My Eyes widened at his Words. _

_He was right._

_Suddenly I had the feeling some kind of switch was turned on. I longed forward ready to attack. _

_The fight only lasted only a few more minutes._

_The winner: Natsu Dragneel_

With that Fairy tail went down in History. They've been given a special award and Natsu has been promoted S-class.

Fairy tail has been buried at the Kardia-catherdal, at their funeral many People were there: other guilds, former clients old and new friends, what was left of the magic council even the king of fiore came.

Natsu never was the same again. Nightmares tormented him at night and

the fact that they were real at day.

Without his friends outside of Fairy tail he would've probably

went mad ages ago. Officially Fairy tail was out of order because of the lack of members. Actually the only ones were Natsu, Loke and Gildarts.

Loke was a celestial Spirit so if counts wasn't so sure and Gildarts was travelling all around earthland, there have been rumors that he was last seen in a different continent. So more or less Natsu was Fairy tails only member.

Since then, Natsu never went on a job or even used magic. He despised it.

The only physical scars he had was a really ugly one. It cut right from trough his mouth and cheeks, making it look like a grin trough he didht smile.

It was unfair, he thought as sat down on the couch. That scar was all he had, while his comrades are dead. He deserved more. He could have saved them!

At least that is what he has been telling himself for the past half year.

Many others told him that there was nothing more he could have done and that he shouldn't feel bad.

In one thing they were right, he really couldn't have done more. But only because he was too weak. He isn't any more trough.

That "switch" he felt during his battle with Zeref, was actually a power release on Dragon slayers that comes when you have a really, really big shock and/or wish for strength.

Life just passed him by the last months. Everything had the numb feeling of sadness on it.

Not knowing what to do, Natsu went outside again. The ex-dragonslayer headed his way to the library. A place he found himself going many times since it was quiet and peaceful. To his astonishment their had a large collection on books about ancient magic.

Today he pulled out one he saw a few days ago.

_different Places_ was the name of it. The book was written in a long dead language that even Levy would've had problems translating it.

He started to read.

Natsu was actually just mildly surprised by what the book said.

_Every World has his own Dimension and Universe that creates a parallel to __other Dimensions which is slightly or really different from the one your in.__Traveling trough the dimensions was impossible until you read this book. __You need too carefully complete the magic circle from this side. Where you land you can control as long as you can exactly imagine your destination._

A different dimension. A new Chance?

I can't leave Fairy tail behind! But... am I happy the way it is now?

_No, Natsu_. A voice from his deeps of his mind answered. _You haven't felt happiness at all for the last six Months._

And...

...what do I have to loose anyway?

Careful so that no one saw him he slipped the book into his pocket and left

the library. On his way home Natsu nearly tripped over a stone.

Was I really so nervous? Yes.

It was like woke up from a long sleep. Finally there was something he could do.

Natsu walked by the cathredal. He couldn't help but to visit his friends graves one more time. Fairy tail had a group grave, normally used for families. The young man bent down on his knees and folded his hands for a prayer:

_Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza and everyone else. I am going to start a new life in a different dimension. Sounds kinda strange right? I can't believe it myself. A second chance would be just what could help me. New Friends... But don't worry I will never forget you._

With these words he left the churches graveyard and made his way back to his little cottage. Natsu sat down on the chair at his desk and examined the book closer.

It had a purple cover and the paper was turning yellow and stale. His fine Nose could smell the heavy scent of dust on it.

The magic circle was easy to complete, but totally unique and rare. He seriously doubted there was another one in existence. He opened the door to a small and wild back garden. As a stronger breeze blew over the garden

it reminded him of the scarf Igneel gave him. It has also been destroyed

during the figth, and with it every Hope of finding his adoptive Father.

Igneel, What would you say to this?

Natsu quickly dismissed the thought and got to work.

I didn't took long until there was a big glowing circle on the grass.

Only the magic words: "Open! Door to the 34. dimension!"

A blinding Light filled his sight. He took in the smell of a fresh forest. It was all new like when was in Edolas. He could also sniff out humans. Natsu dared to open his until now shut eyes.

First thing he saw was that he was indeed, in a forest. Not like anything could fool his nose.

Second thing was that he had the body of a 7-year old child.

Out of many things he would've expected that surely wasn't one of them.

After the first shock Natsu thought that that was actually pretty convenient,

looking at how he wanted to start a new life.

With his Hand he touched his face and knew that he still had the scar. Good. When he had no keepsake to remind him of his mistakes, how can he be sure that he kept in his head until the day he dies?

His body temperature was still abnormally high, which meant that his magic power wasn't gone. Not like he cared anyway.

He followed the scent of human for about 30 minutes and came to a gate that had the hiragana for n painted on it. Now he thought he was lucky that Lucy made hi´m remember all the hira- and katakana plus some kanjis The Gate was about 10 meters high and made out of big tree trunks.

Next second he was surrounded by what looked like ninja. One of them who had his left eye covered by hair and wore some kind of hat.

"Who are you? You have a lot of chakra but still are in the body of a child!"

Chakra? Probably that's what they call magic Power.

"I don't know where I am." , was all he said.

The man, who was still on his guard answered: " You are in Konoha. The Village hidden in the leaf."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Fic. The Idea was in my head quite a while now and I finally brought it to paper. Please excuse gramma- or spelling are welcome ! Please tell me what you like or not about the story and how I can make it better I probably Update tomorrow but that won't always Be so Love you all ;D**


	2. Answers

Konoha? Natsu was a little bit confused. Why were these people attacking him? They could sense magic power, but that was all he knew about their abilities. What he needed now, were answers.

"I have no intentions of harming you, so please bring me to your leader." , the former mage commanded.

The response came quickly: "Just how stupid do you think we are? How can you proof to us that you are no threat to the village and the Hokage?" This time a man who had some sort of bandage rapped around his nose, answered the question.

"What is wrong here?"All heads turned around to see that a rather old man in a white robe was walking out of the forest. "Why are you surrounding this child?" His Voice was fierce but but in a special way kind.

"Ho...Hokage-sama! We sensed a big amount of chakra heading this way and found that the source is boy." , the same man from before answered.

"Is that so? Well, little boy would you mind telling me what happened?",

What seemed to be their Leader crouched down until they were on the same eye level.

"I don't know how I came here, nor exactly were I am or who you are. At the moment I just want answers." Natsu replied more or less honest.

"Aha, then come in my with me in my office. By the way, my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen and what is yours?" Sarutobi-san told him.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." The pinkette mumbled. The old man had a wise, strong, and warmhearted aura that greatly reminded him of the master. He already respected him for his kindness. He felt his heart ache at the tought of the old man.

"Hokage-sama! Are you out of your mind? We can't let intruders in the village!", A ninja loudly exclaimed.

The Hokage gave him a stern look: "I think I can decide that for myself, and of course we will have a proof. Please send Inochi in my office, will you?"

The ninja lowed his head in shame. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Follow me", Sarutobi-san ordered. Natsu did as he was told and they walked through the village.

Village was a big understatement, it was nearly as big as magnolia! Natsu couldn't decide where to look first, the people, the shops, the houses. He saw kids playing, Parents laughing, like in any other town and still everything was so... different. He got distacted again as many exotic smells filled his nose. He looked like a little kid as he glanced with eyes big as saucers at the hokages faces.

The sandaime gave a little chuckle at Natsus actions.

How youthful the kid was!

Finally they arrived at the Hokage Tower. The two anbu were guarding the hokage stayed outside of the office. Natsu could smell that someone was in the room. Probably that inochi guy. As the couple entered the chamber he noticed he was right.

A Man with blond hair that was tied up in a long ponytail, already waits for us.

"Take a seat, Natsu." Sarutobi-san offered. He took the offer. "So tell me why you are here and who exactly you are." the Hokage said.

Natsu felt cornered with the intense stares Inoichi gave him thru his blue eyes.

He started, told them everything, who he was, how he came here, and about Fairy tail.

When he was finished the room fell in to silence. "So you say you come from a different dimension?" , was the first attempt of the Hokage to break the wall. "Personally I think the boy is lying. I mean another dimension?", Inoichi said, his voice filled with disbelief.

"That could be true but you know that you're here to see if his is lying or not, so please get to work." , Sarutobi-san responded. The blond walked towards Natsu and put his hand on the boys forehead. Instinctively the lad jerked backwards, which made the yamanaka chuckle.

Suddenly Natsu felt a strange sensation, as if someone (high chance it was Inochi) read through his memorys. It was like a photo collage of his past life. Fairy Tail. Igneel. The battle with Zeref.

A surprised expression could be seen on the blonds face. "I..It's true. Every single thing he said was true!"

The Hokage smiled: "Well, now that thats clear, I am sure you have some questions Natsu-san?" He turned his head around, " I don't think I need to remind you that this is highly classified information and shell not be told to anyone under any circumstances?" Inochi nods. "You are now dissmissed." Inochi nods again and leaves them alone.

"Where am I?" ,was Natsus first question.

"You are in Konohagure the village hidden in the leaf, which is in the fire country, that is in the elemental nations." came the prompt answer.

It went on like that for the next 3 hours until Natsu had all the information he needed. Then the samdaime made him an offer.

"Natsu-san would you like to become a shinobi in konoha?"

Natsu thought about it. The offer didn't came unexpected. When he was honest he hoped that he would ask him to be a ninja. It was a perfect opportunity for a new life! He realized what luck he had to land here, Natsu thanked Lord, Carma who ever was there.

"Yes, yes I would love to!" , Natsu answered and for the first time in months he smiled.

"Okay, I would suggest that you won't go to the academy, but later pe a part of a for man squad. Your training will be separate so you can learn how to control your chakra better.", the Hokage explaind.

"Where will I live?"

"First I am going to get you a guardian, who will also be your trainer. With him/her you'll be moving in an apartment. For now you will be staying in a guest room." Sarutobi-sama said.

On command a friendly looking kunoichi was standing at the door.

She had red hair and kind orange eyes. "What can I do for you, Hokage-sama?" the red head asked politely.

"Yes, please guide our special guest to his room and explain a few tings to him?" He made a hand gesture towards the kid.

"Of course." , She gave Natsu a big smile, "come with me then."

He said goodbye to the Hokage and followed her.

Once they were outside the kunoichi started to talk: " My name is Madoka and I'm a chu-nin. Your room is on the second floor. Dinner will be ready at six, I am going to bring it to your room at five past six and- oh, sorry! I forgot that you are still so young! I hope you understand everything I said." Madoka giggled shyly.

Oh yeah, Natsu thought, my body is the one of a child. "No, I understood everything perfectly.", he said in the sweetest voice he could find.

"Oh, okay, like I said I am going to bring it you at five past six and I am going to get you some new clothes." , she continued.

The two walked a bit longer until they arrived. The room had white walls and a plain metal bed. The view trough the small window was blocked from a big branch. Under the window was a desk with a chair, left from the desk the bed and on the other side a wardrobe. A clock hug over the bed. It said five thirty. Half a hour to go.

Madoka left with a "goodbye Natsu-chan!" which he barely noticed.

He thought about today's activities. Was he a little to fast in his decisions? But he had a feeling that this would turn out good.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the knocking on the door until Madoka came in with a bowl of ramen and a cup of tea. He looked up to the Kunochi. She wasn't exactly what he'd thought a ninja would be, a little to... normal?

"Madoka-san?" ,Natsu said.

"Yes, Natsu-chan? What is it?" , she answered kindly.

Looking for the right words Natsu said: "I was wondering you don't really look like ninja to me. Is there something behind it?"

She chuckeld: "No, there isn't. We ninja try to wear practical clothing, so that we can move better, and store stuff in hidden pockets."

"Aha." Well, that does makes sense.

"Goodbye Natsu-chan. When you're finished put the dirty dishes in front of the door. Don't leave the room.",Madoka said as she dismissed herself.

The ramen was delicious! Another thing for him to stay here. Then he realized that his book was missing. He put the dishes in front of the door just like he was told. Natsu decided to take a nap, when he woke up it was already twenty o'clock. He stretched his arms. Suddeenly he realized he that he doesn't have the book anymore.

He remeberd forgetting it in the Hokages office. Natsu didn't want that other people to take the only thing he had from fiore. He wanted to get it, but Madokas words hold him back. He shouldn't go outside...Oh, fuck who cares?

Natsu went to the door and opened it. He poked his head through the door and looked around. No one there. Slowly he tip-toed his way to the office. He stopped in his tracks. He could smell that the Hokage was coming his direction. He just wanted to turn around as-

"Natsu? Are you that?" , he heard the wise voice of the sandaime shout.

"Y-Yes? Hokage-sama?" He answers shyly.

Then the old man walked around the corner. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed out of the room?", Sarutobi-san asked with a somewhat stern voice.

"We...Well, I was looking for th...the office to get the book I left there.", the pinkette mumbled slightly ashamed, that he didn't listen to the rules.

"Oh, is that so? I was just about to bring to your room.",The Hokage said in a kind voice.

"Thank you. I will just go to my room then."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Natsu", he said "You know if you dont want to be shinobi you don't need to. I will not force you to do anything."He said in a calm voice.

"Its not that I don't want to become a ninja its just that...that I have the feeling I am betraying Fairy tail." Natsu explained.

The Hokage smiles: "What would Fairy tail want you to do?"

"Um...good night then.", The lad whispers.

"Good night Natsu. Tell me your answer tomorrow.", the third said.

When Natsu was back in bed he thought about what the Hokage said.

They would've wanted him to continue with live. When Gray knew he was so long in depression he would kick his ass in next Tuesday.

Natsu made his decision. He's going to be a ninja!

Then, slowly, he drifted in to a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

**A/N:I finally finished the chapter! I know I said I am going to update yesterday. :`-( . I will update tomorrow or Monday. To everyone who followed and/or favored the story a BIG THANKS! And a even BIGGER thanks to TheDarkeFlameMaster for being the first to review! The last chapter was really bad formed. But now I think I got a hang of it. Please review! Tell me how I can make the story better! I love you all ;-D**


	3. Settle In

**This chapter will be in first person.**

* * *

I woke up as small sun rays shone through the tiny window. I stretched my arms and looked around. It was already eight o'clock. Then I spotted a note on the Desk. I stood up and read it.

_Dear Natsu,_

_When you wake up, please go to the Hokage's office. He'll be waiting there for you. _

_Love,_

_Madoka_

Better get ready then, I thought as I changed in to the new clothes Madoka brought to me last night. I felt a bubble of excitement growing inside of me. For the forth time since I came her, I went trough the door of the plain guest room. I took a deep breath and made my first step towards a brighter future.

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" the, by now familiar, voice of the Hokage ordered.

The ANBU followed me like bodyguards into the office. They don't trust me yet, I remarked. Or maybe they do this to all visitors? No, I remembered, Madoka comes in by herself.

"Ah, Natsu! I already wondered what was keeping you so long. Why don't you take a seat?", he made a gesture towards the chair in front of his desk. Then he gave the guards a sign to leave. In a blink of an eye they were back at their positions.

"I guess you are anxious to know who your trainer will be right? I can tell you, that you are lucky to have that trainer.", the sandaime chuckled.

Actually, I didn't gave it to much thought. Who my trainer was didn't seem to important to know. But now I realized how much time I would spend with that person.

"Actually I didn't really care." I admitted to the old man.

"Is that so? I guess you sure had different stuff on your mind." he replied.

"I don't want to keep you on tenterhooks anymore, so, will you come inside Izanami?", the Hokage said.

The door swung open and a woman entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Izanami and I'm a Jounin of the hidden leaf. I am looking forward to a good time together." , she said.

Her voice was strong and passionate. I took a closer look at her. She had dark purple hair that was bound together in a ponytail, much like Inoichis. Her eyes were in a dark, almost black color. She wore a Jounin west and under that a dark green T-shirt with the red standard swirl on the sleeves. She also had the gloves, shoes and Headband like every other ninja. The trousers were dark blue and went down to her knees. Her lower legs were covered in fishnet stulpen. Her expression was strict and proud.

Izanami continued to talk: "I presume you are Natsu right? We are going to live together for the next, I would say 7 years and I am going to make you an elite Shinobi! The training will be harsh!"

Izanami seemed pretty...blunt? She reminded me of Erza, the loud voice, the expression and her enthusiasm. I like her, I thought.

I replied in the same tone she did: " Yes, I am Natsu and I'm looking forward to our training. I feel honored to be your apprentice."

The Hokage looked at both of the Shinobi. They complemented each other well.

He started to speak: "Natsu, I can tell you that Izanami knows about you, so no worrying. From what I heard, you don't seem to use your individual power anymore, right?" I gave a slight nod as an agreement. "So I thought it would be better if we sealed it away with a special seal."

Before Natsu could answer Izanami said: "If that's the case, then may I do that job? I have just recently found a seal that would work perfect for this situation." - "Of course Izanami-san." was the answer.

I was slightly confused. After we left the office Izanami guided me in a special room. Then she told me I should take off my shirt. She also explained the progress of this sealing. My own blood was supposed to seal away the magic power from my body so that I can open the seal at any time. (Not that I wanted to do that anyway) It seemed that I also posses a lot of chakra natural. The sealing went over the board pretty quick and the seal was only a flower like birthmark on my waist. Right now I am walking to our apartment.

Izanami and I talked a while and I got to know Izanami Bushido, oldest of three siblings, with a younger brother and a sister, jounin of the leaf, concentrated on Fuuin-jutsu,Taijutsu and Genjustu.

Soon we arrived at the apartment. The walls were orange, like most of Konoha's buildings. It was a normal house with three floors. It looked a bit worn out, but that just gave it a more familiar feeling. The paint was already peeling of the wooden door. You could see hardly anything through the dusty windows. A few bushes were growing untamed in the front garden, but still you could find some colorful dots, that were flowers between the thorny hedge.

Izanami took out a key and walked to the front door. The gate she kicked open, was in no better condition then the rest of the house. It was rotting away until somebody would replace it. I could smell other people inside the house.

"Do we have neighbors?", I ask, even though I already knew the answer.

She glanced towards the list of names beside the doorbells before she said: "Yes, although only a handful. _Family Orino,_ _E. Asako _and _Hideki _seem to be the only ones living here."

"Aha. We will need to add a new sign soon too." I didn't really payed attention to what I said. Izanami opened the door and gave free view to the staircase. The sun was shining through the window so you could see dust flakes dancing in the warm light. I covered my eyes with my hand because the light was blinding me. My nose didn't take all the dust to good either. The temperature was hot. A few flies were buzzing lazy around. The wooden paneling was dry and had some scratches. I took a deep breath. Our footsteps were echoing trough the building as we made our way to the third floor where our flat was.

Izanami opened the second, this time white, door to our new home. The division was simple. As soon as you stepped in you found yourself in the living room. From there were three other doors, two of them leading to the bedrooms and the other one to the bathroom. The bathroom was nothing more than a toilet and a sink. The House had joint showers or, if you dislike that, you needed to go to the public bathhouse. The kitchen was united with the back of the living room. The cupboards were made out of light wood, the white tiles marked the transition to the living- and dining area. The furniture they needed was already there, a Japanese style table, two futons one in each bedroom, a couch, a dresser for each bedroom, a desk and a bookshelf in the living room and a television, wich, even tough I was told what electricity was, totally fascinated me.

My new guardian took out a scroll, placed it on the ground and summoned a bag filled with all kind of stuff. She took the tableware and some clothes. "Natsu!" , she called and threw a bundle of what probably were clothes. I easily catched it and saw that I was right with my assumption. The most was ninja clothing and just a few things like a kimono or sleeping gown were not made for training. The jounin took out some personal objects and placed them carefully on the shelf. Then I wondered.

"Say Izanami-san, I wondered, do you leave someone at your old home?" , I asked her, I didn't felt so good because if she did, I would probably just be a pain in the ass for her.

Seeming to know what I meant by the question she said with a kind smile: "No, I lived alone in a one room apartment and I know what you think right now so let my tell you that as I heard that the Hokage was looking for a mentor to train and live with a skilled young kid, I immediately volunteered for the job."

Her smile told my she wasn't lying. A huge stone fell from my heart as I heard what she said. Then it hit me. How much did she know about me? Did I need to worry about lying to her? The Hokage said she knew about me.

But what exactly? I couldn't help but ask. Searching for the right words I said: "Uhm...Well...You see...How much did the Hokage exactly told you...uhm...about me?" The words just stumbled out of my mouth.

Again the purple haired woman knew exactly what I was talking about with the same reassuring smile: "Natsu, the Hokage told me everything he knew, and it didn't changed my mind at all. This will be good for all of us." She continued sorting the content of the bag to it's places. I thought about her words. Obviously she saw hope in this Mission as much as I did. A new chance, could that be what both of us wanted? Again I could feel the start of a wonderful friendship.

Not wanting to ruin the small moment of happiness, I washed away any thoughts that could be depressing. I turned on the TV, the news were on. Izanami sat beside me. She was totally focused on movie that was on after the news finished. The green fabric of the sofa was a bit scratchy and worn out. I snuggled up against the pillow. When the movie ended it was already 17 o'clock. Then, quiet, but still there I heard a sound:

_Grumble _, I looked to Izanami who had an amazing poker face. "Are you hungry?" I ask. "No.", her answer was strict . Trying to be a bit more cooperative I said: "Izanami-san, you don't need to hide it. I heard your stomach grumble just a few seconds ago. She sighed: "I guess I will need to make us dinner then." She stood up and walked in kitchen. Izanami opened a cupboard, looked at it's inside, turned her head around and shouted: "Hmpf, the only thing that's here is rice. Looks like we need to go to the grocery store near by." I remembered seeing it as well. The shop was small and filled with scents I never smelled in fiore. But besides of that there was nothing that really caught my attention.

Shoes were quickly slipped on and we walked down the same stairs as they did before. Once we were outside the fresh air washed over us like a wave. The crickets were playing there very own melody and the sun was shining beautifully on the blue sky. Again he was greeted by more and more new and fascinating smells.

"Natsu, what do you want to eat? Do you have any favorites?", Izanami asked. "Me? I eat everything that's edible, and I don't know what kind of flavors and dishes you have. So make whatever you'd like to eat.", My answer was fully honest. Since Fairy Tail was... gone, my appetite disappeared. It seems like dragon slayer needed to eat more then normal people, but because I don't do the magic anymore, I managed to control my hunger.

"Is that so? Well, I would be glad to show you this part of our culture.", she said. The rest of the way Izanami talked about the culture and traditions of the leaf. Like, they eat with chopsticks and not with forks and stuff like in fiore.

Soon we arrived at the small shop. An orange sign told us we were going to shop at _Tabemono-shop. _A small bell rang when we opened the door. Quickly a kind looking woman rushed behind the counter. The food was sorted tidily in the shelves. Izanami took out a bag were she placed al kind of stuff inside. The few things I remember are: lots of instant food, some vegetables, milk, and other stuff I didn't know what it was. As we wanted to pay, the woman eyed us with disbelief written on her face. "Are you...ninja?", she asked. Izanami answered in a curious voice, wondering what that woman's deal was: "Yes, I am. We moved her just today. I am going to train the youngster. Is there something wrong with that?" "No, not at all! It's just that in this part of the village, despite being a shinobi village, We've never seen any ninja. They are like heroes for us. I'm sorry if my." reaction was rude." the a little bigger woman replied hasty. "There's no need to apologize, your reaction is most understandable now. Thank you for informing us." Izanami said, this time with a kind smile.

The woman I now identified, thanks to the little nameplate, as _Mrs. Tabemono_, had finished to scan our shoppings. "That would make 2000 ryo, please." Izanami gave her the money and we wished her a good bye. On our way home I mentioned: "Izanami-san, you don't need to treat me like a little kid, you know." It really bothered me. The last year I spend in mangolia alone, made me grow up. To be threaten like a child hurt pride, which, when you consider being in the body of a eight year old, wasn't that much to begin with. But my new guardian just chuckled: Well Natsu, I promise I won't treat you like a child anymore. But you must know that people see you as an eight-year old kid. So, until you're a genin you have to try and act a little like one, when you're around other people. And for you I'm now Izanami-sensei."

I hated to admit it, but she had a point. I'll have to act, when people should buy my already leaky cover story. We continued to go our way back home. Soon we were at the front garden. Some kids were playing football with a small plastic ball on the dry grass. Of course I smelled them already earlier. The look Izanami-sensei gave me clearly said what both of us thought. I should go and play with them. Seeing my not so thrilled face, she added: "Come on, it's a good opportunity." I rolled my eyes. She was definitely enjoying her role as my "guardian" way too much. She gave me a small push towards the playing children. Thy looked up from their game, seemingly just noticing us. I turned my head around, hoping for a little help. But Izanami used her ninja skills to disappear, probably already in the apartment, laughing at my tries to be social.

The tallest of the three boys made a step forward. "Who are you?" ,he wanted to know. "Me? I am Natsu. I'm going to live her from now on." ,I replied truthfully. "Oh, well I am Gando Orino and these are my brothers Keisuke and Masao.", both of the other brothers gave a slight wave. One boy with ivory colored hair and bright blue eyes introduced himself as Keisuke and told me he was the youngest of the three. Then there was Masao, a boy only a bit smaller then Gando. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were silvery-Grey. Gando had black hair and eyes and was the oldest brother.

"So, do you want to play?",Gando asked. "Sure.", I said. The next whole hour I spend playing football with them. It was surprisingly fun. Because of my experience I won easily. The siblings told me that they go to the public primary school, that there favorite food was rice-balls, favorite color black since it known to be a very manly color. Their ages were six, eight, and nine. Then the unavoidable question came: "So Natsu, what school are you going on?", Masao asked. I stopped the ball with my foot. "Well... I'm going to be trained to be a shinobi." I told them while nervously scratching the back of my head.

All three looked at me in awe. The first one to speak aga in was Keisuke: "Wow! That's so cool! I can't wait to tell my friends that my new neighbor is a ninja in training!" The other two agreed. "Yeah, that's really awesome!", Gando cheered. Then Masao grinned: "I bet Yurei won't belive us if we told her!" "Yurei?", I asked. "Masao's twin sister. She doesn't want to play football with us." I told them that it's normal for girls her age to not play football. After that we played a little longer until they were called inside by their mother. "Natsu can you come tomorrow again?", Keisuke questioned me. "I hope I can. But training will probably take up all my time in the future. Sorry.", I answer. "No problem, I understand Natsu. Well, Goodbye!" , he shouted, waving. "Goodbye.", I whisper. The kids walked in the house and I looked to the sky, seeing the last colorful sun ray disappearing. I sigh and made my way up to the apartment I share with Izanami. The door was unlocked.

"Izanami-sensei! Why is the door unlocked?", I shouted in the hall.

"Because I didn't want to open it when you came back up!", she shouted back. I came into the living room, just to see her lying lazily on the couch. "Well, y our surprisingly lazy.", I mocked her kindly. "Hmpf, Nobody's perfect. But I can assure you that when I'm a shinobi, I'm not. And there's ramen on the table incase your hungry." I sigh again. I quickly slurp down the noodles and placed myself next to Izanami. She looked at me and said: "Natsu, training's going to be tough. Go to sleep, it's already ten o'clock." I glance at the watch under the TV. Already that late? "OK. Goodnight then.", I said. "Goodnight, Natsu!", I heard her saying.

My Bedroom had bright beige walls and wooden furniture. The bed was standing under the window and the drawer on my right. A carpet decorated the light wooden floors. I put my Pajamas on, that I took out of the drawer and went to bed. The top was too big so it slipped over my shoulder and gave free view to my guild mark. Fairy tail. I folded my hands and prayed.

_Fairy tail, _

_My life is going in the right direction. _

_Tomorrow I start with my I'll be a ninja._

_I hope your doing fine in heaven._

_Your best friend, Natsu_

I had a funny dream that night. I ran trough magnolia with Keisuke, Gando and Masao. They told me that I was a ninja mage. Then they turned to footballs and bounced in the canal were Lucy was swimming and she shouted: "Natsu! Come and swim with us!" What the dream meant was a mystery to me.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I am sososososososo sorry that I'm so late! But I did an extra long chapter, I still can't believe I wrote that much! Thank you to TheDarkFlameMaster, Daxen123, Dattebayo Luna and Ginny, SkittleZxxover and guest for reviewing. I also thank my sister for correct reading the chapter. If she hadn't I don't know how worse my gramma would be. I don't know when I am going to update. And for the Ocs in the story, I know you don't like Ocs but these were unavoidable. Their Names mean:**

**Izanami = She who invites you to enter**

**Bushido = Way of the warrior**

**Gando = Eye light**

**Keisuke = Kindness, Blessing**

**Masao = righteous man **

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year folks! Please review!**


End file.
